The phrase “picture frame” is used in this document for convenience of description to refer to a picture or display frame or holder for holding and displaying virtually any type of substantially flat item (“content”). The content held and displayed in the picture frame may include a piece of artwork (e.g., prints, paintings, water colors, and drawings), photograph, citation, certificate, document, diploma, mirror, tapestry, poster, calendar, chart, restaurant menu, transportation timetable, leaflet, advertisement, and the like.
Picture frames are well known in the art. Such frames usually include a main frame element having on three sides a channel into which are inserted, from the open end, first a sheet of glass, then the content to be displayed, then one or more sheets of cardboard, and finally a backing member. Wooden frames generally hold content with brads or small nails which are pounded into the back of the frame to securely hold the content within the frame for display. Metal frames may have metal tabs on the back of the frame for securing content within the metal frame.
It is often desired to replace the content within the picture frame with new content. For wooden frames, this operation is accomplished by removing the brads or nails. For metal frames, this operation is accomplished by bending the metal tabs up and away from the backing sheet or backing board. After the new content is placed in a wooden frame, brads or nails are pounded back into the wooden frame to secure the content. After the content is placed in a metal frame, the tabs of the metal frame are bent downwardly against the backing sheet or board to secure the content within the frame.
A disadvantage with conventional wooden frames is that pounding brads or nails into the wood is tedious and often leads to bent nails or brads and bruised thumbs when the tack hammer strikes the nail obliquely or misses the nail completely to strike the hand of the user. A disadvantage with metal frames having metal tabs is that bending the metal tabs to change the content cold works the metal and makes it brittle. Accordingly, metal tabs may soon break off and the frame will thereby eventually become unusable. Another disadvantage is that these operations are time consuming. The operations of inserting, securing, and replacing the content are cumbersome and do not afford quick and easy access to the content.
Picture frames are often used to display content when hung on a vertical surface such as the wall of a building. To facilitate the hanging operation, the main frame or the backing member includes a mounting device for attachment to the vertical surface. The mounting device can be any known device such as saw tooth hangers, mounting holes for receiving screws or nails, braided wire or cable loops, hooks, and the like. The picture frame typically swings downward with the lower edge in engagement with the wall. In addition to the often difficult problem of aligning the picture frame properly on the wall using these conventional devices, the related problem exists of securing the picture frame once aligned.
Numerous securing devices are on the market for securing picture frames into an aligned position. These devices have numerous drawbacks. One such device, for example, includes double adhesive tape strips which are secured to the back of the main frame and to the wall for securing the picture frame into position. The problem with this arrangement is that it is difficult to temporarily dismount the picture frame and remount the picture frame in an aligned position. It would be necessary to obtain new securing pads and replace the old ones with the new ones any time the picture frame is moved.
These common hanging mechanisms are also limited in their versatility. The user cannot easily convert the hanging picture frame for placement on a horizontal support surface such as a countertop or desk. Moreover, individual picture frames are generally unable to assume a variety of geometric configurations whether hung on a wall or placed on a horizontal surface. A typical picture frame is unable to rest on a horizontal surface, for example, at a plurality of angles relative to the surface.
To address part of this versatility problem, a convertible picture frame is used, whereby the picture frame is convertible between hanging on a wall and standing on a horizontal support surface. For hanging on a wall with this type of convertible picture frame, the picture frame usually has a heavy paper or cardboard backing member with a small, semi-circular tab die-cut in the backing member and a hole in the center of the tab. The semi-circular tab is bent out from the plane of the backing member and the hole is hooked over a small nail driven into a wall. In such a case, the picture frame essentially lies flat against the wall.
On the other hand, for mounting on a shelf, a small fold-out easel is usually die-cut from the backing member. To assemble, the easel leg is bent perpendicular to the original plane of the backing member and a small locking tab secures the leg in this position. The picture frame can then be positioned on a shelf in a stable position with a slight slope for easy viewing.
The convertible picture frames are not easily convertible from hanging on a wall to placement on a horizontal support surface, however, as significant assembly of the backing member is required for the conversion. Further, using a particular convertible picture frame with a specific content limits the use of another frame which might otherwise be more aesthetically preferable for use with that particular content. Still further, the heavy paper or cardboard backing member providing the versatility is insufficiently sturdy to (a) support heavy content, or (b) withstand the rigors of extended use. Finally, the presence of the die or easel sometimes hinders access to the brads, nails, or hooks, thereby making the operation of replacing content difficult.
In the related art, it is common practice to adorn the exterior of household appliances such as refrigerators with an object (most typically a photograph, drawing, or list) which is typically adhered to the appliance surface using magnets. Refrigerator magnets assume a variety of forms. Regardless of form, however, they typically have sufficient strength to hold both themselves and the object to the appliance.
A problem perceived with the use of ordinary refrigerator magnets to secure objects to appliances is that the appliance adopts a sloppy appearance. Any irregular edges on the object are visible, for example, and give a cluttered and disorderly appearance. Another problem is the high cost of each of the magnets necessary to secure objects to appliances. Yet another problem with the known refrigerator magnets is the fact that the magnets partially hide the objects they attach. A further problem is that the magnetic force due to a single magnet may be insufficient to support a heavy object, such as a large sheet of paper, especially if the paper is slippery.
Another known magnetic attachment device includes magnetic sheet material cut into picture frame shapes. The exposed side of the magnetic surface is coated with colors or designs to make it more aesthetically pleasing. But the fragility of this material can lead to easy tearing. Still another known frame with magnetic components for use on refrigerators and other metal objects uses plastic hollow tubing. Magnets are affixed to the inside of the tubing in order to secure the frame and content to the metal object. Again, this material is fragile and breakable if dropped.
In summary, conventional picture frames are problematic for the user in a number of ways. Wall-mounted frames will often prove difficult to change the content. Desktop frames frequently provide an easier mechanism to change the content, but are often aesthetically unappealing when viewed from the back or side. Many also deteriorate over time after they are used for extended periods or as the contents are changed. Such deterioration is due to flimsy metal clips and paper backings. Frames that are mountable on a refrigerator are simplistic and one-dimensional. No frame can be used for all situations. In addition, because the content of the picture frame is usually a significant item, the picture frame should enhance the content when viewed from any angle rather than detract from the content. The orientation of frames proves to be problematic with many frames, particularly wall frames, because new content may require the frame to be oriented in another direction.
To address these problems and to overcome the shortcomings of conventional picture frames, a configurable modular picture frame is provided. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved picture frame having the ability to rapidly change the content, readily reconfigure for mounting on vertical or horizontal surfaces, and reorient. A related object is to provide a picture frame having a quick connect and quick disconnect mechanism for inserting, securely retaining, and easily removing content with a minimum of effort. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame which does not require the use of brads, nails, metal tabs, wedges, or clumsy clamps for holding content in place.
An additional object is to provide a picture frame which rests on a horizontal support surface such as a countertop or desk at a plurality of angles relative to the surface. A related object is to provide a mechanism for semi-permanently securing a picture frame into an aligned position. In addition, because many conventional picture frames deteriorate fairly quickly, it would be desirable to have a mounting mechanism that is durable. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved picture frame capable of receiving various sizes of content, no greater than a predetermined maximum size, in different orientations, such as in both the portrait mode and the landscape mode.
Another object is to minimize the risk of damage to the content, the picture frame, or both when inserting, removing, or reorienting content. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame which itself has a unique artistic value that enhances the artistic merits of the content and looks attractive from all viewing angles. Thus, a related object is to assure that all picture frame components combine to form an aesthetically attractive picture frame such that none of the components need be shielded from view.